


Trick Or Treat

by milanthruil



Series: Danny Jackson [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Daniel Jackson goes trick-or-treating and meets a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

Four-year-old Daniel Jackson stared at the house in front of him. It was decorated with plaster tombstones and strewn with fake cobwebs. A group of teenagers brushed past him in their haste, knocking his construction paper Egyptian headdress askew. Seventeen-year-old Jack O’Neill dressed as a cowboy hung back and watched the miniature pharaoh. Daniel eyed the yard with trepidation, the black face paint that outlined his eyes making the blue stand out. Jack walked over and crouched next to Daniel.  
   
“Hey there, buddy.” He said softly. Daniel shied away a little. “My name’s Jack. What’s your name?”  
   
Daniel chewed his lip as he stared at Jack. “Daniel.” He replied.  
   
“Hi, Daniel.” He glanced over his shoulder at the house.”That’s a pretty spooky house, isn’t it?” Daniel nodded. “You know what?” Jack leaned in conspiratorially. “I’m kind of scared to walk up there by myself.”  
   
Daniel’s eyes widened. “ _You’re_ scared?” He asked in amazement.  
   
Jack nodded. “I’d feel a lot safer if I had someone to walk up there with me.” He looked Daniel up and down. “You look pretty brave, Daniel.”  
   
“Really?” Daniel stood up straight.  
   
“Yeahsureyabetcha.” Jack smiled. “What do you say,” he held out his hand, “you want to walk up with me?”  
   
Daniel nodded and took Jack’s hand. “We can be brave together.” Jack stood up straight and the two of them headed up the walk to the porch. Jack reached for the doorbell, but Daniel stretched up and beat him to it. Daniel looked up at Jack with a smile.  
   
The door was opened to reveal a man in his sixties who was holding a bowl of candy.  
   
“Trick-or-treat!” Jack and Daniel chorused, holding out their pillowcases to receive candy from the bowl.  
   
The old man smiled. “Wow, look at the two of you. A cowboy and-”  
   
“Pharaoh Tutankhamen.” Daniel supplied proudly.  
   
The old man dropped candy into their pillowcases and, after a shared glance with Jack, an extra 5th Avenue bar made it into Daniel pillowcase. “Thank you for the visit, Your Majesty.”  
   
“Thank you!” Jack and Daniel smiled and headed back down the walk. When they got back to the sidewalk, Jack  turned to Daniel.  
   
“Thanks for walking with me, Daniel.”  
   
Daniel smiled. “You’re welcome, Jack.”  
   
“Hey Jack!” one of the teenagers called out from across the street. “You coming, or what?”  
   
Jack looked at his friends waved his dismissal. “No, you guys go ahead.” He looked back at Daniel. “Danny and I are gonna hit the scary houses.”  
   
The other teenagers rolled their eyes and walked away. “Whatever, man.”  
   
Jack smiled down at Daniel. “So, Daniel, are you ready for the next house?”  
   
Daniel grinned. “You betcha!”  
   
They walked hand-in-hand to the house next door.  



End file.
